Talk:The Ruler's Gambit/@comment-86.61.0.207-20150413225819
So I had a nice plan of farming enough Pain to absolve her, preferably several times, and end up with another copy of her at 4/4 asc. but then I realized that her capture rate is shit. last event, I didnt find farming Ghis neither boring nor difficult, just repetitive. But I was working for a goal, and I knew that every attempt will bring me closer to that goal, so I kept adding percents to the recruit rate, until I had him at 4* 4/4, which took 24 successful recruitings. And I didnt mind the work, and was happy when I reached the goal. This event however, sucks balls. The exact reason why I dont bother trying to recruit commanders in story mode is the bullshit capture rate. Sure, Ghis in story mode has a capture rate of about 20%, but with a 5% increment, so in theory you get about the same chance of recruiting him - chances go up by 5% every 5 attempts on average, but those 4 attempts where he escapes are just crushing for my morale. So while it may take the same number of attempts, its much more satisfying to see the chances go up every attempt and not watching him escape. same goes for Pain and any other commander. every time she escaped I felt less and less motivated to continue farming, to the point where I took a day of break from the game yesterday. today I've finally gotten her to 4/4 asc, and I have absolutely no plan to ever run this damn stage again. And that's despite having decent luck with recruit chances. As for Morgains, I gave up on him as soon as I calculated that there isnt enough hours in the event to get even 3 copies of him, unless you get really lucky with recruit chances. and my recruit chances usually suck, so I wasnt gonna spend a week functioing on a 3-hour timer, just so I could nearly miss him in the end :S I did however farm 10 copies of Nemi (and it was nowhere near as frustrating as farming 4 copies of Pain), which is enough to evolve one copy to 4*, and have another copy at 3* 4/4 (ready to evolve). So, to anyone who's read this far, I have two questions: do I evolve the second Nemi to make one 4* 1/4 + her soul, or keep a 4* and a 3*? and, do I absolve Pain for her soul, or keep her at 4/4? I mean I never really liked her, the 0/4 version seemed rather underwhelming and her skill not very useful, and my initial intention was to farm her so I could absolve her to get the soul, but now that I've had to do this many extra runs, and now that I know I wont be getting her to 4/4 again, I kinda dont wanna absolve her anymore.... is her soul that great, is it worth absolving her?